Voices That Want to be Heard
by Alasiel
Summary: Claire Posey has always pushed people away, until finally, someone pushes back.... ALL HUMAN
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I OWN NONE OF THE CHARACTERS**

* * *

_"I'm pissed off"_

_"At what?"_

_"Everything"_

_"Why?"_

_"Nothing is right, its all wrong."_

_"what about us?"_

_"….. What?"_

**Chapter 1**

Terry asked me out, again. This must be the twenty fourth time in three months. Can he not get a clue? I know that is sort of mean to think, but none the less right. I was nice to him at first, I turned him down sweetly and letting him know that I don't feel that way. But he still asks again within a week. Even if I did feel that way about Terry, it wouldn't work out. We are in two different schools right now! Im at The reservation and he's at Forks High. We would never see each other. Our relationship would only exist over the phone.

So I sent him the same message I always send when he asks:

**Terry, I like you as a friend, no more than that. I'm sorry that I cannot return your feelings for me.**

**Please stop asking me out.**

The last line is a new addition to the messege. Maybe it will give him a real clue that I do not like him whatsoever!

I sighed a deep sigh and finally turned off my computer. I got out of my cozy sweats and into jeans, a tshirt, and my red sweatshirt. I had to be at drama in half an hour in order to start postering for our upcoming show, Jabberwock. Everyone in the show participates in the postering, that includes tech people and actors and the ushers. I stuck my unmanageable hair into two braids and tugged on my white snow hat, its bound to be freezing today. After all, it is October in Seattle.

Will, my stepbro, was downstairs waiting at the table with his gamepro magazine. He looked up when he saw me.

"You ready?"

"Yup!" I said whist adjusting my hat in the mirror.

"Right lets go." He got up from the table and headed for the front door, "CLAIRE AND I ARE HEADING TO DRAMA!" he bellowed up the stairs.

"OKAY HAVE FUN!" Mom yelled from upstairs.

We got to the school five minutes before the designated time. We got into the theatre to find Ms. Brown beginning to put us into groups. I saw Cari and went to sit next to her. Just as I was about to sit down when Mac said, "OK! Port Angeles team will consist of Quil, Embry, Julia, and Claire! Go and sit with your group." I only knew Quil, and just through the stories my brother tells of him and his motley crew of friends.

So I stood up and went over to them and stood beside their seats.

"Do you want a seat?" Quil asked.

"Nah I'm okay." I said.

"Hey guys, scoot down." He said to the others, and I made my way to an empty seat. Maybe this won't be so bad after all.

Ms. Brown inventually got us heading underway. We went out to Julia's car and piled in.

I figured Embry was one of the quiet guys who keeps to himself. The few times that I had seen him, I hadn't talked to him nor paid much attention to him! Boy was I wrong! He cracked jokes and did impersonations of all sorts. I laughed really hard. Only when he did his emo jokes about people cutting themselves did I not laugh. I just looked out the window and said nothing. I had one earbud in my ear and tuned out his jokes.

"hey, you okay?"

I was yanked out of my daydream suddenly and jumped a little. I turned to see Quil looked at me. Quil was tall with lenghthy hair that just barely covered his ears. It was a dark brown. He had dark brown eyes and was very built. He was very popular with the ladies, but he didn't pay much attention to them. He was in drama only because Will and Embry dragged him to help build sets. I looked at him for a bit and just nodded, I don't talk much when im around people I don't know.

"what are you listening to?"

"Within Temptation"

"metal?" He asked. I nodded., "huh" he said.

"what?

"I never pegged you as a metal listener."

"why do you think that?

"Well Will has mentioned you listen to the classical station at night and how he needs to pump up his music frequently to tune it out."

I just rolled my eyes and shook my head. So he's one of those people who listens to everything someone says about someone without getting to know them, great.

"what?" he asked.

"nothing!"

"why did you shake your head?"

I wanted to say something crude and snarky, but I really wasn't in the mood to fight with anyone today.

We parked the car and got out and congregated in front of the petco.

"So, lets start at one end and work our way to the other." Quil said, temporarily letting go of the alleged headshake I did, looking at the schedule we had.

"Or," Embry said, "We can screw postering and just go see a movie."

"Ha ha ha," I sarcastically chuckled, "Yeah not going to happen."

"Why not?" he asked looking disappointed

"Because Brown will kill us." I said, "she will smite us down with her devine powers from god himself!" I added sarcastically

"Well I don't know about the smiting, but she might very well kill us." Quil said.

"How will she know? We will post a few up and just say that we did it." Embry tried to reason.

"Oh she will know." Quil said.

"how? Is she psychic?"

"No just really paranoid and smart. She wants us to make a list of the places we put posters up and places that we couldn't put posters up."

"She didn't!" Embry said.

Quil held up a pad of paper, at the top of the page it said PORT ANGELES POSTERS. Below it were two columns that said POSTERED and NOT POSTERED. After seeing this Embry quieted down. I couldn't help but chuckle a little and shake my head while we walked up the street.

"well well well she has a sense of humor."

I turned to see Quil walking beside me with the note pad in hand, a smirk smeared across his face. I looked down and picked up my pace, hoping he would go away. Much to my chagrin, I saw his feet match my pace step for step.

"Why won't you talk to me?" he asked.

"Don't feel like talking." I said simply, added a bit of annoyance in there hoping he would get it, obviously he didn't catch it.

"did I do something?" he asked, I just shook my head.

"because it seems like you're pissed off and frankly, that doesn't do any of us any good."

"how so?"

"you wont look at me for one, nor will you say anything."

"well than that proves it."

"why are you mad?" he asked

"why do you want to know so bad?" I shot back at him, looking him in the eye, obviously showing my annoyance. He stopped and looked at me for a few seconds.

"It's what I said in the car." He said matter of factly. I just looked down, shook my head and started to walk. He grabbed my arm and pulled me back. "That's it! Your mad because you think I stereotyped you!" it was like he read my mind. I wasn't going to show that he got it right. So I looked at him in the eye again, "you think you know everything, don't you."

He gazed at me apologetically, "I don't know everything, but I know when ive made a mistake, and when others have too. I'm sorry if I hurt you, but I wasn't stereotyping you."

Now it was my turn to stop and look at him. I was completely taken aback. I didn't know what to say, so I didn't.

I couldn't understand him. Most guys wouldn't even apologize, they would just let it go and leave me be. But he didn't. It was almost as if he could read my mind. Either that or the bewildered look on my face made me easy to read. If he could he wasn't showing it. He just stood there, waiting for me to say something. I was out of my element, so I just said the first thing that my mouth let out,

"I don't like to talk to people I don't know." Immediately after the words were out of my mouth, I wanted to shoot myself in the tongue! Could I sound anymore rude? Obviously he didn't think so. Quil just smiled,

"but you do know me, obviously Will has mentioned me before." He was joking around, I didn't get it. Why wasn't he insulted? Did he not get that I did not like him? Was I not clear enough? I wasn't even sure of what I was feeling at that moment, I have never met anyone like him.

"well he has mentioned you, yes. But what I mean is that im not comfortable talking to people that I have never met." I was trying hard here, it was like I was on improv playing freeze tag, you never know what they are going to do, it was unscripted.

"All friendships have to start somewhere." He said. Whoa wait! Did he just say friendship!? Where did that come from!?

"excuse me?" I was wavering, struggling, and slightly breathless. I couldn't comprehend what was happening.

"well all friends have to start somewhere. Whether it be two families that are close friends that force the children together, or two strangers on the street meeting under strange circumstances. I think that we fall into the second category." He said.

I just blinked at him, I couldn't believe this guy. Was he for real? I didn't have anything else to say but just look at him for a bit, really look. I saw that he was wearing a Seether shirt,

"nice shirt," I said, then I turned and kept walking, feeling like the biggest idiot in Washington.

"thanks, I like the band. When they collaborated with Amy Lee from Evanescence to do Broken, I thought it was great. What do you think?" he said. I shrugged, I didn't really want to talk, I just wanted to put up the posters and get it all over with.

"you know, friends usually talk to one another." That's when I got fed up,

"what is it with you and friends!?" I asked, letting my annoyance show itself. He seemed taken aback,

"im just trying to get to know you."

"well don't." I said, I decided that they could finish the postering for themselves. I walked all the way to a petco by myself and plopped down on the bench. I pulled out my phone and texted Will.

We're done. I'm in front of the Petco. Please come get me

K

That was all I got back from him. I hated it when people gave terse answers, which is why I never text. I sat and waited for Will. After about fifteen minutes, I saw his car pull into the lot and I dashed over and jumped in.

"You finished early." Will exclaimed.

"Bad group. I think they can finish themselves." I said.

"Who was in your group?"

"Embry, Julia, and Quil." I said, saying the last name dryly.

"Oh wow, im sorry about Quil." He said.

"Why's that?"

"He's really open, he likes to get to know people. Not exactly the kind of person you like." He said with a smile on his face.

"Yeah no shit."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, all belongs to Stephenie Meyer**

* * *

We got home around 12:00. Will dropped me off and went over to Jared's house to hang out. The better for me, I loved having the house to myself. No one to bother me, judge me, or stereotype me. my own world.

I dropped my stuff beside the table in the foyer and went into the kitchen. I popped a bag of movie style popcorn in the microwave and ran upstairs. I changed into my ACDC pajama bottoms and took off my sweatshirt and pulled on my Monty Python evil rabbit slippers on my feet. I undid my wet hair from the tight braids I made after my morning shower. It fell around my shoulders in nice waves. I then grabbed my laptop and headed back down to the kitchen, grabbed the popcorn and headed to the front living room where I set up base camp.

Mom was out of town with her latest boyfriend, Rick, and Will would no doubt be at Jared's all night. I planned on ordering pizza around 4:00 for my dinner. I turned on the TV and quickly flipped through channels 39-67, the only channels I watch. On Saturdays TBS TNT and FX normally show movies all day. Today was an exception. There were baseball games on the first two and a Dharma and Greg rerun on the third. So I flipped over to the on demand menu and looked at the free movies. I found Much Ado About Nothing and turned it on.

While the movie was going, I checked my email and messed around on Itunes putting together a new playlist, F#%&ING PISSED! I was about halfway through my library selecting songs when I heard a knock at the door. I had pulled down the shades over the windows so I hadn't seen anyone pull up. I walked to the door. Much to both my surprise, and chagrin, there was Quil.

"What are you doing here?" I asked in a shocked voice, immediately feeling annoyed at how rude I just sounded.

"You left this in the car." He said holding out my Ipod. I hadn't even thought about it! How was I going to get my music onto my Ipod WITHOUT and Ipod!? I did a mental head smack.

"Wow, thank you!" My astonishment must have really shown because he chuckled.

"I guess you don't lose your Ipod often."

"More like never." I couldn't believe I had forgotten it. Normally when im that pissed off, I always retreat to my ipod for comfort. This was a first for me.

"I always forget mine." He said. I nodded and stared at the ground, feeling awkward. I guess he did too, he shifted his weight from one foot to the other. After several excruciating minutes, he finally took a breath,

"So listen, I'm sorry if I upset you….again." I shook my head

"no problem."

"there is, I tend to come on strong to people. Most people are alright with it, but you weren't and I didn't back down."

"it's alright" feeling even more awkward. I wanted him to go so I could crawl back into my hole.

"so, I gotta go." He said quickly, obviously sharing my awkward feelings. I raised my hand and did a little wave and started to shut the door, when he turned,

"By the way, I like your slippers, good movie!" he said with an amused look on his face. I looked down and saw that I was wearing my bunny slippers from monty python! I felt more mortified in that moment more than I had at any other moment in my life. I slammed the door shut and leaned against it. I heard him chuckle for a bit, then after a few minutes, I heard a car start up and go. I let out the breath that I had been holding in and sulked back into the living room. Why was I embarrassed? Normally I wouldn't care. What was it about him that got to me so much?

I spent the entire evening in the living room. I ended up watching 5 movies. However, my mind was not in the same room as my body. All I could think about was Quil. I couldn't figure him out. He only just met me, and he thought of us as FRIENDS!? There was that word again, friends.

* * *

**I know its short, but chapter three is critical, you find out why Claire is a self inflicted loner. patience is a virtue!**


	3. Chapter 3

**FLASHBACK**

Dad ran off when I was no more than a month old. Mom remarried when I was three to Rob. He was more of a father than my real father could wish to be. He helped me with my homework, coached my soccer team, he came to every single show of every play I was in. Will was his son from his first marriage that ended in divorce. He's two years older than me and was nothing like his father. Where Rob was loud and rambunctious, Will was quiet and played it cool. Though he often lightened up out of the house.

In seventh grade I won the spring talent show. I sang the song Listen to Your Heart, not the original by Roxette, but the cover by DHT. The prize for winning the contest was $100 and a performance in front of the entire school. I was scared out of my mind, But I knew I could do it.

I've been singing since god was a child as Rob liked to say. I sang all the time. In the shower, doing household chores, walking around the school, or even in the middle of class ill be humming a tune without even knowing it. Everyone called me the human jukebox. One moment I'd be singing Brooks & Dunn whereas then ill break into Livin on a Prayer by Bon Jovi.

Rob was running a little late for the show. He was rushing and it was raining hard, making the roads slick. He crashed his car into a tree when a deer popped out in the middle of the road. He died before the ambulance could get there. I received the news right after I finished my song and I came offstage. I had the widest grin on, I was so happy. I ran out looking for Rob and Mom. Instead, I found my principal, who pulled me out into the hall where I was greeted by a police officer and my sobbing mother. That was the moment I stopped singing, for good.

I didn't talk. The only times that I did where when I was asked a direct question. Other than that, I kept to myself. My friends attempted to get me to talk, they did their best to make me smile, laugh, but worst of all, sing. They invited me to sleepovers where they had the karaoke machine, oh so discreetly, set up. But it remained untouched and unused. Finally, they stopped trying. Eventually, they stopped inviting me places, then they stopped talking to me all together.

Not that I didn't mind or anything, I was glad. I tried to be invisible, and I succeeded. Every day I came to school with my ipod on, and no one bothered me. Only person I talked to was Will, and even then I barely talked. I seemed to be doing okay. But like they say, don't judge a book by its cover.

My depression continued through the end of the school year straight into the summer. I holed myself up in my room and didn't come out except for meals and bathroom breaks. It became my safe haven where no one could bother me. I would get up, brush my teeth, then mess around on itunes for hours on end. Making playlists, buying songs, listening to music. No one bothered me, and I didn't bother them.

The day I will never forget was nearly ended my life. For the first time in weeks, I woke up hungry after a nap. I ventured downstairs to make a sandwich, mom was out somewhere attempting to forget Rob's death in some way shape or form. Will was playing video games in the media room next to the kitchen. I grabbed a knife from the holder and started for the fridge to get some salami, when I saw it. It was in the shape of a vase with a nice top on it. Plain and simple, the way Rob normally was with his appearance. On the counter, stood his urn. I stared at it, my grip tightening on the knife until my knuckles were as white as the tile floor. I didn't even notice the blade of the knife on the top of my wrist, sitting there. I felt a sharp pain and looked down too see blood running from the four inch long cut that ran across the top of my wrist. Then there was black.

**END FLASHBACK**

It all hit me so hard, all the memories I pushed out of my head. How could one guy bring all this back? He was bringing up things both good and bad everywhere for me. I knew at that moment, that he was different. The only problem was, this was the kind of different I wanted or needed. I decided to stay as far away from him as possible. For my own good.

* * *

**I know its short, but its crucial you know this.**


	4. Chapter 4

Then before I knew it, it was Monday morning and I had to get ready for school. Will let me drive this morning again, he's staying up later and later with his friends playing Rock Band, they were getting ready for a big competition that was two months away. Its gotten to the point where I have been driving him to school everyday and I have to drag him out of the car in order to get him to class on time. As usual today we went our separate ways. I met up with Kim at the end of the parking lot. I met her last year when we did the play Guy's and Dolls at the junior high. We became fast friends and she was one of my only friends. Some of my old friends still talk to me, but the others ignore me. like I care.

The morning went by fast and lunch came up. We met in the school commons and headed to the cafeteria to grab lunch. I went for my usual chicken burger with fries. I was standing in the cashiers line when I felt a presence behind me.

"so how's the new Nightwish cd?" I was so startled that I jumped and dropped my plate. I turned quickly to find Quil behind me with an amused look on his face. I blushed deeply and dropped to my knees to pick up the remainder of my lunch that was now splattered on the floor. Again, Quil surprised me by dropping to his knees as well and helped me get my lunch.

"thanks" I said quietly as I stood up and stared at my feet.

"you didn't answer my question."

"what?"

"how's the new Nightwish CD? He asked again. I was once again startled, how did he know that I had that? He then answered my own question for me.

"I saw you had it under your **New Music** playlist."

"you went through my ipod?" I said, not sure whether to be horrified or embarrassed. Strangely, however, I felt sorta flattered that he did, but I would have done the same with anyone else's.

"yeah, you have a ton of playlists, for everything! **Folding laundry**, **running**, **taking a shower**," I blushed to my hairline, I didn't expect anyone to be looking at those. The only people who do are Kim and Will.

"I like to have music with me at all times." I said quietly, I was mortified at myself for having some of them. God I hope he didn't see the **dancing in my underwear** playlist. But by looking at his face, I could tell he looked at all of them. By then I was at the cashier. I was fumbling with a wallet when Quil suddenly gave a five to the lunch lady. I looked at him quizzically, "it's the least I could do after scaring you." He said with a kind smile. Once again, I found myself wordless. So I just said thanks and started to walk off.

"you still didn't answer my question." I looked to see him walking beside me, matching my quick pace easily.

"uh… yeah… its good I guess…" he looked like he was waiting for me to continue. So I swallowed and said, "it's a bit more poppy then their usual stuff. They've gone soft since they got the new singer." I said, then I sped up, I could see Kim waiting for me at the end of the hall.

"yeah, its definitely not metal anymore, but I like it." He said, nodding in agreement. He seemed so at ease. Normally when most people talk to me, they seem uncomfortable, like I'm going to smite them or something. How could he seem so comfortable when I'm dying of shyness?

At that point I reached Kim. "hey, who's this?" she asked.

"I'm Quil Ateara." He said and held out his hand. Kim looked at it "Kim Sketles" and she shook it, looking at him suspiciously. "Are you a friend of Claire's?"

Before I could say no, he spoke "yeah, we just met last Saturday."

"Oh really?" Kim looked at me with an eyebrow raised, "may I have a quick word with you?" she said, I knew that an interrogation is coming up. She yanked me outside and pulled me around the corner.

"Okay, spill." I let out a sigh

"He was in my postering group on Saturday for the show. We talked a little bit. It was the weirdest conversation I have ever had. He's a friend of Will's and he knows a little about me. he also seems to have me figured out and wants to be my friend.

"sooooo he's either an idiot, or a man with a deathwish." Kim said, peeking around the corner.

"is he still there?" I asked

"yup!" I peeked around her, he waved at us, looking amused.

"I like him" Kim said matter-of-factly

"ARE YOU KIDDING!? He's so annoying and he wont leave me alone! He even went through my Ipod!"

"NO WAY!!! You let him go through the sacred Ipod!?"

"well…no…I left it in the car and he dropped it off at my house later."

"he knows where you live? Looks like you got yourself a stalker."

"no, he's a friend of Will's."

"what grade?"

"senior"

"hmmm, I say we check him out." And before I could stop her, she walked over to him. I had no choice in the matter. So I just hung my head a blew out a sigh and I proceeded after her.

When I approached them, I heard Kim clear her throat. I looked up to see them both looking at me. I looked at Kim and she mouthed _ask him! _ Had she lost her mind!? No she hadn't, it was only natural she put herself before others. She had been boy hunting for ages and was OBVIOUSLY getting desperate if she was inviting him to eat with us. Again, she cleared her throat. Quil looked confused.

"we don't normally do this, but we were wondering if you would like to eat with us." I grumbled grudgingly

"I'm sorry, I didn't catch that?" But just by looking at the smug expression on his face, I could tell he caught every word.

"we want you to eat with us!" Kim said a little over enthusiasticly.

"Why I would love to dine with two such fine ladies this afternoon!" Quil said, over emphasizing every word, obviously happy that he had won the secret battle I was fighting with him. Wait, secret battle!? Where did that come from?

Before I could go much further with that thought, Kim linked arms with Quil and began walking to our corner. I stood there for a moment, deliberating whether I should run now why they were looking the other way. My plan was short lived as Kim turned and called my name and beckoned me to follow. I hung my head and sighed heavily, it's going to be a long lunch.


	5. Chapter 5

It was awkward, to say the least. Kim had a fabulous time, of course. Quil politely joined in her chatter about school and what not. I just sort of sat there and said nothing. I was uncomfortable with the invasion that was Quil. He kept attempting to join me in the conversation or talk to me and stuff. Even if I had wanted to say anything, I couldn't get a word in edgewise, for Kim would just answer whatever question Quil would direct at me as if he asked her. Normally this would bug people, but I didn't care at that moment. I wanted nothing to do with the boy.

Then the good lord answered my prayers and the bell rang. I grabbed my backpack, threw out what I didn't eat, properly recycling of course, and took off to my least favorite class, Spanish. I was walking with my head bent over my ipod trying to select a song when I noticed a pair of very familiar feet walking beside me at the same pace. I then looked up and saw that it was the very person I was so eager to get away from.

"What are you doing?" I asked, sprinkling my tone lightly with annoyance.

"Walking you to class." He said, as if it was a completely normal thing we did everyday.

"Why?" I was downright confused, again.

"You were quiet at lunch, are you alright?" he asked. I immediately stopped in my tracks and looked at him, did he seriously just ask me that?

"Why do you care?" I said, no use in cutting corners, I just got straight to the point. And now it was his turn to stare.

"I honestly don't know." He said. His eyes looked sad and confused. My heart suddenly slammed in my chest. It hurt me that he looked like that. I don't even know him and already I feel like my soul was withering just at the look of his sadness. I was scared. So of course, I did what I always did when I'm scared, I ran.

"I have to go to class." I said quickly, and ran down the hall to my class. Suddenly ecstatic to be going to Spanish, to be away from his hypnotic gaze. What was wrong with me? I never feel this way. Why was it that one look into his eyes, his sadness, and I felt my world quake. I wanted to make him feel better. I knew I had to stay away from him. For my own good.

Spanish went quicker than it ever has in the past. My last class of the day was swimming. I loved it. I walked into the locker room and waited by Kim's locker, we shared her locker because I always forgot my password. Luckily I didn't have to wait long. Cari burst through the door just as the bell rang, late as usual. I gave her the look as she came up and fiddled with her lock.

"Don't give me that look! I have a legit reason this time!"

"Which is?"

"I found out that Quil has the class next to me." and my heart stopped.

"Wh-what?"

"Your friend Quil has Advanced Algebra in Chang's class, next to my Lit class!" Cari was absolutely giddy; I felt my heart slide into my stomach.

"That's great." I wanted to get my swimsuit and go. But of course, Kim was too distracted to get her combination right. I started to tap my foot impatiently, Kim didn't notice.

"Yeah! I saw him through the window on my way back from the bathroom and flipped! So I lingered a little after class and "bumped" into him unexpenctantly. He's a cool guy! Totally engages you into conver…" Her locker swung open on that note and I snatched my swim suit.

"That's cool K." I muttered and ran off to the change stalls. I quickly changed into my suit and walked out of the locker room. I took one look at the pool and wanted to drown myself.

I concentrated on the water around me and the flow of it over my body and I moved through it. It was a lap day, which brought up my spirits. I wouldn't have to deal with playing a game of ratball or Marco polo, meaning interacting with people. Instead I could just let my muscles burn and glide through the water and just let my worries wash away with the water.

But much to my chagrin, class past quickly too. When I walked out of the locker room and towards the drama room, I then realized why it was so quick. I had to see Quil at drama check in. Immediately I began to shake. I figured that since I was already invisible, I could get myself in and out swiftly without any trouble. I held my breath as I walked in the door and swiftly dashed to check it. I marked in my attendance and got my ass out of there as fast as humanly possible. Not fast enough though…

"REM!"

I skidded to a halt, my hand on the door handle. I slowly turned around to find Terry walking towards me. Terry has been "in love" with me supposedly since the first day of school and I walked into the drama meeting. He was the same height as me and lanky, not exactly my type. I don't have a type. I don't date, ever. I have told him this many times, though he persists. I give him props, the boy doesn't give up.

So now Terry was coming towards me, "How are you?"

Oh great, he's making an attempt to converse with me. "Fine." Which was a lie, I wanted to get out of the school more than I want a new ipod. So with that one word I walked out the door.

I ran to Will's car and waited for him to get there on the hood of his car.

I reached into my backpack to take out my Ipod. Just as my hand reached in to grab it, it appeared in front of me. I looked up into the eyes that changed everything just hours earlier. He smiled.

"I'm starting to sense a Hansel and Gretel complex with you."

"A what?" I asked, confused….again.

"You leave a trail of bread crumbs wherever you go."

"oh" was all I said. When I heard the car unlock. I turned and saw my brother walking up, his head in his backpack looking for something.

"Hey Claire, do you have my copy of- oh hey Quil. What's up?" He asked when he finally looked up and saw Quil.

"I was returning your sister's Ipod, again." He said.

"Again? Claire doesn't let her Ipod leave her hand, much less out of her sight." He said with a laugh. Before Quil could get another word in, I snatched it out of his hand, refusing to look at his face, and jumped in the car, telling will to hurry before he's late to Rock Band Practice. That got him going.

"Gotta run dude! Destiny awaits!" and he jumped in the car.

"No Prob! See you both tomorrow" and then he was gone.

Will didn't seem to have noticed the "both" part, but I had…


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Tuesday morning came all too fast. I spent the entire night reasoning the events that had taken place at school. Sadly the reasoning occurred during hours when I needed sleep.

When five o'clock came around, I realized two things. One: I spent the night thinking about a boy. Two: I was inevitably going to see that boy today. Unless….

I ran into my bathroom and found my box. Inside held all my stage make up. After a few hours, I transformed myself into a full blown walking disease. I was pale and clammy and coughing plenty. I went into Mom's room and woke her up with a cough. She got one good look at me and flipped.

"JESUS CHRIST GET BACK INTO BED!"she yelled.

"School?"

"No way missy, bed. NOW"

As soon as my door closed I closed my eyes and made up for hours of the night I lost.

I woke up at noon to the buzzing sound of my cell. I groaned knowing it was Kim with something "urgent" in her world. I picked it up and faked a sick, faint tone.

"Yes?"

"WHERE ARE YOU!?" Came the scream sound of Kim's voice

"in bed sick."

"UGH! I need help! Quil is being completely unresponsive! He was at our spot at the beginning of lunch and when I told him you weren't here, he went completely Zero on me! How close are you two?" she asked almost accusingly.

"Not really close at all." I said. "I barely know him."

"well he's acting like the world came crashing down on him, kinda like yo-" and she stopped talking. But I knew what she was going to say.

"Thanks for the support Kim, much appreciated." I said sarcastically, I couldn't believe she would use my past actions as a comparison to him.

"No claire wait!" but I'd already hung up. I turned off my phone and slept again.

I was woken up three hours later, this time by the gentle patting by my bro.

"How're you feeling?"

"better" I said.

"Good, cause you have a visitor." He said in a weird voice.

"Tell Kim that I-"

"No," Will interupted, "Not Kim, Quil"

I layed there speechless and wide eyed

"He said he has your homework for you, so I brought him over." I just continued to stare. Will held his hands up, "Hey I'm just making sure you don't fall behind, and so is Quil."

"T-Tell him to just leave it on the counter." I said, still completely shell shocked.

Will nodded and left. I couldn't believe it. He was in my house. He brought my homework!? I layed there for over and hour going back and forth between those two statements. I finally got fed up and trudged downstairs for a snack.

I grabbed a soda and ice cream from the freezer. I turned to head back upstairs when I heard a throat clear. I turned around slowly and found, much to my chagrin, Quil and Will standing in the back doorway staring at me. I was wearing my Pink floyd Tshirt and short boxer's. however, being that the boxers were short and the tshirt was long, it looked like I was either in underwear or going commando.

After realizing this I spun around and ran out of the kitchen like a bat out of hell. I heard voices but I didn't listen to them. As soon as I got in my room I slammed the door shut and dashed over to my bathroom. I locked the door and breathed heavily. WHAT THE HELL IS HE DOING HERE!? He should have left! Why is he still around? He thinks he saw me pantiless! Did he know I wasn't? my thoughts went like this for the next two hours while I ran a long hot bath. I tired myself going over all of this. I took some unecessary cold medicine and climbed back under my blankets and fell fast asleep.

The next morning I woke up to the sensation of a hand on my forhead. I opened my eyes to find my mom tentativley feeling my forhead for any sign of fever.

"I think it was just a 24 hour thing hun. Better get ready for school." She said with a smile. I weakly smiled back, but inside I was groaning. I had no desire to be social today.

I pulled on my sweatpants and black converse. I put on a black tee without checking to see if it was clean. I put on my usual black sweater with the sleeves pulled down to mid-palm. I only ever wore clothing with sleeves this long. I had no desire to explain the white scars on my arms. I pulled on a black snow cap with Jack Skellington skulls all over it. I then put on my trade mark headphones and headed out to a waiting Will.

"Going undercover?"

"yup"

He just shrugged his shoulders, I went through these phases pretty much every other day. We got to school early and went our usual ways. I went straight to world Literature and sat at my seat listening to music. Other kids started to arrive a little while later, meandering the halls and hanging out with friends. The bell soon rang and the minutes started to just fly by.

Sadly lunch came all too quick (it always does). I had no desire to see or speak to Kim. I avoided buying lunch all together and went straight to Spanish. Senora Dalda was taken aback when she walked in with her lunch to find me in my seat studying for next weeks test. But she didn't say anything. I spent the entire lunch studying. Class went by fast and I knew it was time to face Kim. I went to the pool and found Ms. Perron and explained my absence yesterday and convinced her that I was unable to swim for the next few days. She accepted my explanation and allowed me to sit out.

Kim came out a few minutes later in her swim suit. She looked over and saw me and made to come over. One look from me and she stopped. She mouthed "I'm sorry" then went to play ratball. I felt a little bad, but I wasn't ready to make amends yet. She had made an honest mistake and id forgive her soon.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

There was no way I could skip drama today. We had a short meeting today about progress on the show. Seeing as I was Sound Director, I couldn't exactly miss it. As I walked into the theatre, I kept my path straight. I went to the first empty seat I saw and chucked my stuff in it, not looking at a single person. Knowing our beloved teacher, I knew I had at least 10 minutes till the meeting started.

Not wanting to risk running into or talking to either Kim or Quil (though Kim is an usher for show nights, so I doubted I'd see her), I went up to the sound booth to do some long over due organization. We had shelves with a random array of theatre technology ranging from lights to microphones, all in need of serious dusting.

I lost track of time up there, I always did. It was quiet and calm and all I had was my objective in front of me. I was so into my cleaning that I didn't here the door open and the heavy steps coming up the stairs. I was lifting a moving a particularily heavy box of cd's to another section of the room,

"do you want help with that?"

I sucked in the air to scream and the box slipped out of my hands. Just as I was about to let out that air, the box landed heavily on my toes. I was screaming in pain and in fright. Quil cursed and ran over to where I was. He shoved the box off my foot. As soon as my foot was free I tried to step back with that foot. Before I could put a relatively hard pressure on my foot, pain shot up my leg. I lost my balance and began to fall over. Quils eyes widened and grabbed me before I hit the ground.

"Can you walk?" he asked in a serious tone, eyes boring into mine filled with worry and something else i couldn't make out.

"N-no" I said, the pain was unbearable.

"okay." And before I knew it he picked me up bridal style and carried me out of the booth.

"OH MY GOD WHAT HAPPENED!?" Ms. Brown panicked when she saw me.

"I think she might have broken her foot" Quil said, keeping his tone serious, but his eyes showed worry.

"Get her shoe off, there will be swelling" Ms. Brown untied my tight converse and eased it off my foot.

"MMM!" I screamed through my closed mouth when she too swiftly took off my sock. Quil tightened his hold on me "shhh it's okay." he whispered.

My foot was slowly turning purple and getting bigger. Seeing this, Ms. Brown called the only person who would know what to do.

"WILL!" my step-bro walked through the door and took one look at the situation and muttered "Shit" Without seeing what was wrong he said, "bring her to the car, she needs to get to the hospital." I could only guess what he was thinking I had done.

Quil carried me to Will's car. With each step he took my foot throbbed more and more. Much to my humiliation I couldn't hold back the tears. The pain was unbearable and I couldn't hold back the tears. Not wanting anyone else to see me cry, I did the only thing I could at that moment, I buried my face in Quil's shoulder and clenched my teeth, hoping to god I no one noticed.

I heard a car door open and I felt Quil slowly ease us into the car, arranging us so that I was on his lap. He still held me, but the pain in my foot didn't allow any room for me to freak out over it. Will started the car and moved it ubruptly backwards, jostling my throbbing foot.

I let out a sob into Quil's shoulder, the pain was too much. Quil began running his hands through my damp hair, "shh shh its okay, you'll be okay." I heard him whisper in my ear over and over again. I felt so small and so vulnerable, but something in those words made all the difference for me.

FLASHBACK

I rode my bike for the very first time at 7. Rob was standing at the end of the driveway with a grin across his face that day I made my first solo flight. I was so happy that I forgot that handle bars needed hands to hold them.

In the middle of my happiness, I lifted my arms in the air and said, "Look! No hands!" The bike began to wobble and shake. In a flash, I hit the pavement.

A pain shot up my shoulder and I started to sob. In a flash I was in Rob's arms and in mom's car on our way to the hospital. I sobbed into Rob's shirt the whole time. He continuously rocked me back and forth whispering "You'll be okay, you'll be okay." As he said these words, a calm settled over me and I felt safer then ever.

END FLASHBACK

That same feeling of calm and safety settled over me now in Quil's arms. His arms were kept tight around my body, I was a child in comparison to him. He held me as if to never let go, and I didn't want him to.

* * *

**I know its been overdue. I got serious writers block and I needed to help my boyfriend edit his book (for those Forgotten Realms nuts out there, go to .com/  
**

**It's AMAZING! I apologize for making you all wait, chapter eight will be out soon!**

**Alasiel**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

My mom and I were at school sitting on the front steps chatting about something when my plants teacher, Auroro, came up and said there were a couple of men waiting on the practice field for us.

Confused, we wondered over, there were two figures on the field. My mother smiled and ran to meet Rob, who was wearing his trade mark grin. I stood at the top of the hill overlooking the happy reunion, tears of happiness filling my eyes. I saw the other figure move out of the corner of my eye.

I looked over just in time to see him hide behind a tree. Deciding to play hard to get, I coyly weaved in and out of the row of trees, watching him do the same towards me. when I got close enough to notice who it was, I got frightened and started to climb up an extended tree limb. Part way up, I noticed there were spiders everywhere up there. Completely catatonic in terror, I fell off the branch. I squeezedmy eyes shut and felt myself fall into a pair of strong arms. I opened my eyes and looked up to see Quil smiling down at me. I smiled back.

"I'll always be here to catch you." He said, then he leaned down and kissed me….

"CLAIRE!"

My eyes flew open abruptly and I was blinded by the fluorecent lighting. There was beeping and sounds of moving objects all around me. the noise and light confused and terrified me. there was something heavy holding down my left leg and something tugging my left hand. I began to curl up into a ball like usually did when I was overwhelmed.

Suddenly, I felt hands gently grab my wrists and hold me still. I heard a familiar deep voice,

"claire calm down, open your eyes."

I did as the voice told me too. I slowly opened my eyes and saw deep brown ones staring back. Quil smiled softly, "hey." Was all he said. Though he was smiling, eyes had turmoil everywhere in them.

"oh thank god she's okay!" I whipped my head and saw Terry standing in an unfamiliar doorway. It was at this point that I started taking in my surroundings. The room was a gray/blue colour and had a single picture of a park scene on one wall. There were pink curtains covering the small windows near the ceiling. Along the opposite wall were a row of cabinets and a sink. I had machines surrounding my bed, I was in a backless hospital gown, and there was a cast on my left leg, explaining the heaviness I felt earlier. On my left hand there was a tube attached to it, and IV obviously. It was at that point that I realized that my arms were completely exposed for everyone to see.

I ripped my arms out of Quil's grasp and held them as tight to my abdomen as possible, attempting to hide the countless scars. But one look at his face told me he saw and inventoried every single one while I was out.

"uhm." I tried to talk but my tongue felt heavy and weak.

"the doctor gave you some really heavy drugs while they reset your toes. Terry its probably best if you come back later." Quil said, looking at me with a strange expression.

"No I'll-"

"I'm supposed to make sure she gets rest, and she won't get much with visitors here. It'll be at least 5 hours before she can speak and think properly and by then visiting is over. I suggest you come back another time."

Terry let out a sad sigh, "I'll think of you." He said half heartedly to me, then he left.

"Ahem." I didn't look at him. My emotions were out of control. I was mad, Angry, furious, annoyed, depressed, and guilty. But its none of his business, and I wasn't about to go to confession with Quil playing the holy father.

I adjusted my position so that my back was to him. That didn't stop him from talking.

"seeing as you are imobile and cant talk, you have no choice but to listen to me. I like you. I want to be your friend. I wont pry into whatever has happened in your past." I could hear the curiousity and remorse in his voice, "Can we just try being friends?" He asked. He sounded so sweet. I contemplated this.

If I said no, I'd look like the most heartless, hateful person on the planet. What was the worst thing that could happen if I said yes?

I couldn't think of anything. Before I could give a sign of an answer, a nurse came in with a set of crutches and my clothes. She set them on my bed and shooed Quil out. She showed me how to use the crutches. I was going to be on them for six weeks, I was scheduled to get them off the week the play opened.

Mom had brought a skirt for me to put on easily with no hassle. Once I had my clothes on, I met her out in the lobby and was discharged. And my mother being my mom, she insisted that Will carry me to the car and to the house. Once there, she fluttered all over me.

She set up pillows to prop up my foot and constantly asked if I was comfortable. She kept migrating in and out of my room checking on me, bringing me magazines and snacks. The doctor gave me pain medication for my foot.

"mom?" I called out. I heard her run up the stairs faster than lightening.

"whats wrong!?" she said, looking panicked

"Nothing I just need my medicine." I told her, giving her a skeptical look.

"Hey, the day your daughter breaks her foot don't come crying to me when you have a panic attack when you get a phone call from the hospital." She called out while grabbing my perscription. I just rolled my eyes and dry swallowed the medicine.

within the hourthe throbbing began to soften until it eventually ceased all together. I got drowsy and decided to sleep for the night, God knows what I'm going to face in the upcoming days.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

As it turns out, my so called "upcoming days" were very much not up. In fact, I was in the laying down position pretty much the whole time. Mum insisted I take several days off of school, having will bring me my work from school to do under her watchful eye. It was all I could do to get her out of my room at night so I could sleep. And when I did, I thought of nothing but Quil.

He held me so gently, allowed me to cry in his shirt, comfort me. it was more than anyone had done in a long time. So I was very much discomforted when said man didn't come to visit at all. I expected him at my door apologizing and asking for my friendship. I still wasn't sure if I was going to say yes, but I was disappointed that he didn't come looking for an answer.

By Friday I was gong through cabin fever and finally convinced my mom to let me get back to school. Will assisted me carefully in putting me in the car, a constant stream of panicked orders flowing from my mom. I could see she desperately wanted to be at school with me. in fact, she insisted I text her after each class to let her know how I was.

Finally we were on our way to school. Both will and I relieved to be away from our crazy mother. The cast on my foot was a boring beige. I had Will write in large lettering "PLEASE DO NOT ASK TO SIGN MY CAST OR JUST WRITE ON IT IN GENERAL" I had no desire to have random comments written all over a peace of plaster that was temporarily attatched to my leg.

Will parked the car and took his time getting the wheel chair set up while I sat in the car dreading the attention im going to get at school. As soon as Will gently put me in the chair, I covered my head with the hood of my jacket and put on my ipod, keeping my head low. Will pushed me along to the school and took me to my first period. Much to my relief I got placed on the side of the room, away from the center of attention. Literature went fine and fast. It was a silent reading day so I just sat back and read Sense and Sensibility.

Second period was more or less the same, it was a study day for the history test on Friday. Biology was a problem. Mrs. Krakowski insisted on me describing as much of the break as possible to her and the class, and then she went into a full play by play of the way the skeleton works, using me as an example. This drew more attention to me than desired.

Will came at the end of each of my classes and wheeled me to the next. But of course, his short attention span kicked in by the beginning of lunch and forgot to pick me up from Math. I'll say right now that my lung capacity always sucked when it came to any physical activity. My diaphram was built for a singer, not a wheel chair enthusiast.

I huffed and puffed wheeling myself across the empty courtyard at the beginning of lunch, feeling utterly ridiculous. I was thankful for the absense of an audience to my humiliation. God only knows the comments I'd get "oh that poor girl in the wheel chair! That didn't last long when I heard quick foot steps come up behind me. my chair began to move itself without my help.

I rotated around to see none other than Quil pushing me along, looking rather annoyed and worried. Neither of us said a word. Normally my pride would have me scream at him to get away and leave me to huff and puff by myself. But I was too tired to protest and thankful for the assistance strangely.

He wheeled me over to where a bench was and set me beside it, sitting down next to me. the only thing heard was my heavy breathing.

And so for the first time since we had met, Quil didn't say anything. We didn't even look at each other. We just sat there, just sat.

When the bell rang, Quil spoke so softly, I didn't think I'd hear it.

"I'm so sorry."

I was shocked and confused. It was bittersweet. I couldn't describe it. So I didn't

He wheeled me to spanish quietly and went and told Senora what had happened. Then he left without looking at me or saying a goodbye, and my body went numb.


	10. Chapter 10

**I know its really late! i had writers block plus work has been piling up and im sick on top of all that! I know its short but i swear chapter 11 will be so much better!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! all Stephenie Meyer**

**

* * *

  
**

Chapter 10

Seeing as I was in a cast and getting it wet is a BIG no no, I got to go to the library for the period and study and do homework. When that was done I looked at the clock and groaned, it took me only twenty minutes to do it all! I still had 30 minutes of class left.

So I started thinking about Quil. I couldn't understand him. He wants to be my friend, he comforts me when I break my foot, now he doesn't say anything except for an apology!? WHAT IS HE APOLOGIZING FOR!? I needed to wheel over to his class and find out, I had no idea where his sixth period was though. I glanced at the clock, 28 minutes, GAH!

I pulled out my ipod and for once, it didn't help. I was so confused. And as always, I had a playlist just for that. I put it on shuffle and leaned back in my chair and closed my eyes. the song had barely started when I felt the chair pull out in front of me and the table jiggle. I opened my eyes, and as if by pure wish and magic, he was there.

We stared at each other for a long time. His face was expressionless, so was mine. So I decided for the first time to be the one to break the silence.

"I'm not social."

"I figured as much."

"I hate physical contact."

"too bad, im a hugger."

"I don't show emotion."

"I do."

"you wont stay away from me."

"not a chance."

We went back to staring at each other. It seemed my question hung in the air between us, _why?_ But neither of us said it out loud. I decided to give up.

"c…can you please roll me to drama?" I asked, looking down and blushing. I felt the table move while Quil stood up. But he didn't go behind me, instead he came around the table and knelt beside my chair, I looked at him and was baffled to see him smiling warmly at me. my heart pounded, but it didn't scare me.

"I'd love to." He said, flashing me a full on grin.

No one had said it out loud, but it was as obvious as the sky is blue, Quil and I were friends.


	11. Chapter 11

**I know its starting to get inexcusable for how long this is taking me. I'm really trying! I'm not a natural writer and this is my first fanfic, please bear with me! thank you so much for the encouraging comments, there really helping. feel free to add suggestions!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

Chapter 11

Interesting. That's the only legit way to describe Quil and I's "friendship" as he called it. It was more of a routine to me. I needed to be in a wheelchair for the next two months so I needed assistance. That's where Quil came in.

Every morning Mom and Will simultaneously helped me through my morning routine. Then we would head off to school, where Quil would always be waiting at Will's parking space. As soon as the car was parked he would grab my chair and assist me in it. I never failed to blush, this was also routine. Everytime he picked me up, I would always remember the car ride to the hospital. How vulnerable I let myself become and the comfort I took in Quil. Once I was settled in the chair, we went off to my first period where Quil would keep me company until the bell rang for class. We talked (well… more like he talked and I made the appropriate acknowledgment sounds). The man could talk. He talked about movies, tv shows, his family. He had his parents and an older brother, Alex, who was away at UW for college.

But the one subject that never failed to draw out real sentences from me would always be music. That's where it always came back to. We debated and discussed bands, new and old, lame and awesome. We both agreed that rap and hip hop did not count as music unless it carried an actual tune or melody. Music is the only universal language. Everyone takes comfort in it, finds solitude. Though the conversation we were having now was getting heated….

"there is no way in hell Green Day is our generation's floyd!" I shreiked

"Are you nuts!? Look at the hits they've had!" he rebuffed

"and yet everyone of them manage to give you a migraine by repeating the same lyrics over and over again!"

"And who would you like to nominate for the platform?"

"Muse" I said with dead seriousness

"Who?"

My jaw dropped. My eyes got as big as saucers. Quil looked at me like I was ready to blow.

"you. Did. Not. Just. Ask. Me. THAT!"

"uh….." he looked at the clock frantically, "gotta go!" and ran out of the room.

"GET BACK HERE ATEARA!" I grabbed my wheels but the chair didn't budge, id forgotten the brakes were on and I couldn't reach them, another thing Quil helped me with.

At the end of every class, he was always there to wheel me to my next class. Luckily most of his classes were close to mine, so he was inconvenienced by much, and if he was, he didn't show it. He always showed up with his trade mark goofy grin. We went on like this for the past month.

We spent lunch in the courtyard. Kim started going out with Quil's friend, Jared, when she decided Quil was too far gone for her. So it was just quil and I. and as usual, it always started and ended with music. Today we were arguing about our conversation earlier. I was intent on teaching Quil who Muse was, and Quil was being stubborn and difficult.

"Why don't you try?"

"because I don't want to hear it." He said

"Why? Afraid you will like them and I will have won something?" I teased

"Still sore over our first battle eh?" He said with a smirk.

"huh?" what did he mean by first battle? I was lost.

"I won, I got you to be my friend."

"how was that a battle?"

"you resisted."

Oh… I suddenly felt awkward. Awkward because subconciously, I knew he was right. I had no desire to know him when I first met him. In fact, I downright ignored him as much as possible. Now I felt guilty and very tense. I could tell he was too. He shifted on the bench, getting ready to say something.

"I want to talk to you about the hospital."

I paled. The sandwhich I ate was now a lead weight in my stomach. Every bit of blood in my upper body drained out. I Suddenly became very aware of every scar under my arm sleeves. My guard flew up and the walls that I had let down immediately snapped back into place. I literally felt myself switch back into cold distant Claire, the opposite of who I was now becoming. A huge step back in whatever progress Quil was trying to make.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Claire I-"

"You said you wouldn't pry, so don't."

"Claire…"

I stuffed everything in my backpack and grabbed my wheels.

"I said no." in a cold voice. I wheeled myself to spanish.

Quil didn't follow.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Two months. We didn't speak. He didn't sit with me or come near. I only ever saw him at drama when he helped with tech.

I became introverted again. Whenever I wasn't in class I was with my head down and my ipod in my ears. I ate lunch by myself alone in the Theatre foyer. I never voluntarily spoke. The nightmares at night plagued me. I was worse than before, now I was a shell of the girl I once was.

Will took over helping me with the wheel chair. He didn't ask any questions, but he looked mad as hell for the longest time. He didn't talk about nor talk to Quil.

The cast came off the day of the opening of our show. It felt like a soggy noodle having not been walked on for ages. I took time walking slowly around the neighborhood. I had a few hours before my call to go to the theatre. Since the accident, I have been cooped up in the house with nothing to do but do hw and read while mom hovers around me.

The air was crisp and cool. The november colours were dazzling. I walked with my headphones to the Junior high and back to the crash. The crash is the woods used for bikers and hikers. I roamed through them. Taking my time to fill my senses with nature. I than got to my favorite spot, the bridge. It was a small crossing over a stream that ran through the woods. It was beautiful. The water was always calm and reflected the white sky. I could feel myself wish to fly as I gazed over the water. A calm settled over me, I felt fresh and renewed.

I went back home and dressed for the show. Being in tech means being as inconspicuous as possible to the audience in order to draw the focus to the action on stage. This meant the wardrobe is to be black but sophisticated. I wore a plain black shirt with a knee length skirt. I added black boots as a final touch. They had a bit of a heel, I knew I would have to take it slow because of the renewed use of my foot.

My mother insisted on having my hair down and with all the curl my hair naturally possesses. I accepted that and added a hint of black liner and mascara. By that point I was ready to go and right one time.

Will drove me to the theatre and we immediately set to work. Will was in the show, so he went to prepare his costume and his makeup. I made my way to the sound booth. I arrived before my assistant and the lighting people, so I opened it up and prepared the stations. I turned on the boards and the master. I set up the cue sheets and the lighting levels for our lamps. I grabbed the mics for the stage and made my way down the stairs. On the last three steps, my weak ankle gave away and I stumbled. I let out a yelp of surprise as I started to fall, when two strong arms cushioned me.

I looked up to see Quil.

"You got your cast off I see" He said, after an awkward pause.

"Yes, today." I said, not looking in his eyes.

"And you wore a heel?" there was an obvious inflection of chastizement in his tone.

I blushed and shrugged, "You can put me down now."

He did gingerly. I limped my way down to the stage, with Quil on my tail. I hooked up the first mic and then went to hook the second. I turned around to head back up to the booth, but Quil blocked my path. He looked like he was having an internal struggle of some sort.

"Can you move?" I asked bluntly, wanting to go to a room where the air wasn't suddenly sucked out of.

He looked up, nodded, and moved slightly to the side. I made my way up the aisle, my heart tunneling out of my chest like a miner.

"I miss you."

It was a small whisper, but I heard it. I turned around, but the side door was already swinging shut.

* * *

**Thank you for being patient. I had a dose of writers block and lots of work and other issues. I know its short, but I will update soon!**

**Alasiel**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

I couldn't stop by racing heart. I could feel it pump blood through my body in waves. He missed me. it confused me. He always confused me. What does this effect on me mean?

I pondered it throughout the rest of prep. My assistant arrived and the rest of the preperations slowly fell together. Soon enough, the audience began to file in. The booth sat and waited patiently, watching the people seat themselves and read their programs.

The side door opened and Ms. Brown stepped out, she gave us the signal.

It's show time

The show went by well. Audience reacted as we hoped. They laughed at the comedic moments as we hoped and only one person had the gall to answer their phone during the show.

During the intermission, the curtains closed and the audience made their way to the concession stand. I knew that behind the closed curtains, Quil was working to change the set. And that very thought made my already pulsing heart drum loud in my test. I needed to calm down. I convinced myself I was going to go into shock and I needed sugar. I made my way to the concession stand and got a juice.

I made my way over to the side where I silently sipped my juice, trying to will my heart to calm itself. In the middle of this process and watching audience members discuss the first act, I felt a tap on my shoulder, and there he was.

You'd think my heart would beat faster, but instead it just stopped. It was like the world paused. There was no sound nor a movement around me I noticed.

In the moment of immobility, I managed to take in everything about him. His height, the broadness of his shoulders, his suave black button down shirt and black slacks, and last of all: the perfect angles of his face. The line of symmatry seemed almost flawless.

Realizing I was staring, I blushed my customary red and looked down.

"You're done with the set change?" I asked.

"yup."

"That was faster than expected."

"I like to get things done fast and efficient."

I nodded. Suddenly racing to find something to say or do. I didn't race long,

"You look lovely." I looked up and saw Quil with a small smile and a bit of a blush.

"Thank you," I said bashfully, "You look nice too." _NICE!? HE CALLED YOU LOVELY AND YOU THINK HE'S NICE!?_ I berated myself in my head. _God I'm such a loser!_

I rushed past him, desperate to get back to the safety of the booth. I fast walked up the aisle to the booth and mounted the first stair when I heard my name called. I turned slowly, recognizing the voise all too well.

Quil came up to the bottom of the stairs, "Thank you for your compliment." And then he was gone again.

_THANK YOU FOR YOUR COMPLIMENT!?_ My head exploded. _WHY DOES HE ALWAYS DO THAT!? UGH WHY DOES HE ALWAYS CONFUSE ME LIKE THIS!?_

I mentally screamed at myself for the rest of the show in the booth.

* * *

**Okay I couldn't resist updating twice in one night! I guess I owe it to you guys, ENJOY!**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

The show ended with an applause and a curtain call that had been rehearsed to perfection. The booth were acknowleged as well as the rest of the tech team. As soon as the curtain closed, we began closing shop. We turned off the equipment and covered them with dust cloths. We waited until the cast began to file out to greet their loved ones.

The booth came out and dispersed. My assistant went straight to her friends and congratulated the cast members. I hung back by the booth door awkwardly, I wasn't a fan of crowds, and the emotion made the atmosphere around me more tense.

I kept to myself until I felt another body come up beside me. Quil quietly stood beside me, surveying the crowd like I had been doing.

"Good job up there."

"Thank you."

"you like it up there? In the booth?"

I nodded my head, "We're the people who bring the entire show together without having to be scene."

"Like the cherries right?"

"Pardon?" I said, confused.

"You know, like in a pie. You have the bottom crust, the Director," he pointed to mrs. Brown, "The top crust, the cast," he nodded to the horde of people surrounding the actors, "And the cherry filling," he turned to look at me, "You."

I blushed and looked away from the intense gaze, "I guess we are."

"Well a pie isn't a pie without a filling."

"Especially cherries." I added.

"So youre a fruit eh?" he said., I couldn't help but crack a little bit of a smile. Seeing this he smiled and kept going, "Cherry, bumbleberry, peach, apple… you're a fruity girl." He said, both of us chuckling.

"You're wrong, there isn't a peach pie, there is only peach cobbler and I don't like Apple pie, too much cinamon for my liking."

"fine than what is your favorite?" he asked.

I thought for a bit, "It's a three way tie between Keylime, lemon mirangue, and rhubarb." Quil's face twisted into a grimace.

"How can you like rhubarb? Its so tart!"

"I like sour stuff! It adds a kick."

"I should have known." He said.

"What does that mean?" I asked, a little apprehensive at his comment.

"well you're a bit tart to yourself, but it adds a real spice to you. Just something extra to make it interesting."

He had flattered me once again and made me blush. Before I could say anything, Mrs. Brown called all the company members back to the green room for our post-show meeting.

Heading back to the green room, I sat next to Will. We exchanged a few comments on the show, nothing of interest. Hey, we don't want to spoil the whole "bro sister too cool for each other" façade. The meeting lasted for a good 50 minutes, mostly of Mrs. Brown prompting everyone to tell her the compliments about the show. After that was over, the tech was dismissed to finish cleaning up and go home.

I went up to the booth to do a final check and lock up. I turned around in time to see Quil coming out from the foyer.

"Locking up?" he asked.

"yup."

"Cool. I imagine it gets pretty hot up there with all the technology."

"Yeah we have a fan but it still gets really warm up there."

"do you mind if I check it out?"

"sure." And Quil disappeared up the stairs, coming down a few seconds later fanning himself."

"How do you not have a heat stroke up there?"

"I keep a water bottle up there so that I'm hydrated."

"still, its boiling up there."

He stepped out and waited as I shut and locked the door. We made our way back to Mrs. Brown's office where I left the keys and signed out. As we stepped outside, Quil said bye and walked over to his mom's car.

I began to make my way over to Will's car, contemplating the nights events. He missed me. I heard the whisper. I was positive that it hadn't been in my head and I wasn't crazy. Friends didn't say stuff like that, did they?

I got home and made my way to my room. I stripped and got in my pajamas. I merely splashed water on my face and than made my way to my bed. Putting in ear phones as I sunk into the comfort of my blankets, I hear a buz come from my bag at my desk. I went over and pulled out my phone. There was a text from an unknown number. I opened the message:

How do you feel about Peach Pie?

QUIL! HOW DID HE GET MY NUMBER!? I panicked, thoughts running around in my head from how did he get my number to what do I say? I decided to play it cool:

I told you, there is no such thing as Peach Pie

I can prove you wrong

?

Are you free Sunday?

What did he want to do on Sunday? My heart pounded, what was he asking? Did he want to see me?

I think so, why?

Cool, I'll be over at noon. Don't eat lunch. See you tomorrow!

My brain overloaded at that moment with information in need of processing. I collapsed on my bed. I was too confused to even listened to my ipod! I laid there, keeping my mind blank of thoughts, save for a picture…

Quil


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

I woke up from a restless night. Not hard to figure out who was to blame for it. I laid in bed and thought again. The picture just rising like a phoenix, Quil.

I didn't know exactly what to make of it. I didnt think I wanted to know what it was. So I didn't. we were friends, I wanted to keep it simple like that. I got up and kept to my planned schedule for that day. I did all of my homework until noon. I ate lunch consisting of a Cup of Noodles and one of mom's slim fasts. I took a walk around 3, taking the same route I had yesterday. My foot was getting stronger, but still felt lose and weak. It wasn't until I was in the suclusion of the woods that I made a real fool out of myself by hopping up and down on it and practicing skipping and running, and havinga good time with it. In the midst of the hopping match I was having with myself, I heard a deep, gutteral laugh come from up the path.

I whirled around, way too quick for my newly exhausted ankle, and fell on my ass. The laugh grew louder, I looked up and saw Embry bent over at the waist, his face blood red and body rippling with waves of laughter. I was relieved that it was him, not Quil, but only for a moment. Embry was well known for being a prankster and clown, but he was even more famous for embarrassing people with secrets that he knows, and god knows he will use this against me.

"Oh that just made my day, little Posey playing hopscotch and field day games by herself in the woods." I blushed deep red, "And the icing on the cake, the fall on your ass, priceless!"

"Bite me Embry." I gathered up whatever dignity I could muster and stood up.

"Nah I think I'll leave that to Quil." I froze, heart stopped dead.

"Look, all jest gone, I came here to talk, Will told me this was probably where you were, thank god I came when I did." He said with a smirk. I stood up straight,

"What do you want?" I asked, wanting to get to the point.

"I know we've never really talked or hung out, and I don't know a lot about you except what Will's told me, but Will isn't as close to Quil as I am and its important that you know something." I gulped and nodded.

"I don't know what exactly is going on with you two, but I want you to know that I think of you like a little sister, I know you've been through a lot, I don't want to see you get hurt because god knows hell will reign if Will gets pissed." I was confused, I thought he was going to tell me to stay away from Quil, not that he was protecting me.

"Point is, be careful with what you're doing, your brother is worrying and I would hate to see both of you get hurt, it would come back to bite me on both ends." He turned around, "see you tonight!" and he was gone.

I know I hadn't had much experience with friends for the past few years, but I didn't think it was customary to act like this about people who were just friends. I thought about this as I made my way back to the house.

I didn't dress up as much as last night, merely in a pair of black capris and a black sweatshirt. Tonight was our traditional Pizza Bank party, where on the first Saturday show we celebrate the opening of the show. I put my hair in a braid and made my way downstairs to meet up with Will.

He didn't say much except asking if Embry was able to find me. other than that, he was chill as usual.

At the theatre, I didn't want to run into Quil, I was too confused and unprepared. I immediately installed the stage mics and made sure I had plenty of water and snacks in the booth to last me through the entire show and intermission. I made my way up to the booth and stayed there until the rest of the crew showed up, the whole time wondering when and where Quil was going to pop up.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

I didn't see him, not before the show nor during intermission. But than again, I had no reason to venture out of the booth, and no one save for booth crew members were allowed in the booth, so my planned had worked. We didn't run into each other, I didn't embarrass myself in front of him, there were no awkward or confusing moments. So why was a I disappointed? Did I expect him to come find me? for all I knew he just didn't care. I assumed as much. Nobody ever really cared about me.

The show went as smooth as it had the other night. Little to no flaws save for Lars forgeting his glasses prop, which was hidden very well so the audience didn't catch on. Like last night, the end of the show was a success with a standing ovation. We all knew comments were flying,

"Amazing!"

"Better than most proffessional theatres!"

"Great Casting!"

The booth waited again until the cast reemerged to go down. They all went down without me, I chose to stay. I rationalized that the sooner I clean up the booth and shut it down, the easier it will to get to Pizza Bank and get a good seat. I shut off all the equipment and turned off the master volume. I put on the dust cloth and tidied up the wrappers and garbage we had up there. When all that was done, I remembered the mics onstage. I turned and started down the stairs.

Just as I reached the bottom, the door opened and revealed Quil, holding the two stage microphones. I paused, my foot dangling over the next step and Quil with his hand on the door knob.

"I didn't see you come down so I assumed you were trying to close up shop pretty quick. So I thought I'd help and grab the mics." He said amiably.

"Thank you. I said, and took the mics up the stairs. I put them away and came back down to a waiting Quil.

"Great show tonight. Good job again."

"Thank you, good job on the set change during intermission."

"Yeah got it done quicker than last night, that's what you get when youre big and strong like me!" He made a muscleman impersonation, I couldn't help but chuckle.

"Ready for Pizza Bank? You know what youre going to get?"

"Yup. I have a particular creation I came up with."

"What is it?"

"Pepperoni and pinneapple with ranch sauce." My mouth watered just thinking about it. Quil looked quizzical.

"I've never had it. You'll have to lend me a piece."

"Lend? Should I expect to get it back?"

"Well…. Not if you want me to hork it up."

"Nice, real classy." Quil shrugged.

"Sorry Ms. Grammar Nazi!"

I merely rolled my eyes at his childness. We than headed back to the green room for a quick pre show talk before heading to the pizza joint. Seeing as I had already cleaned up and Will didn't have to do much. We went out to the car where he made us wait. He'd promise to give Jared, Embry, and Quil a ride there.

It was a few minutes before people began to spill out the theatre and begin to take off. Seconds later, the three guys emerged, pushing and shoving and joshing around with one another. Will soon joined them and they were all wrestling each other. It was a nice picture. They all generally liked one another and enjoyed being together. They were friends.

They soon split and gathered up in the car. I had shot gun while the guys crammed in the back. We were on our way there. The boys made a ruckus in the back seat, pushing and shoving and joking around, I was rarely ever in the car or around with the guys, but I enjoyed the light atmosphere. I smiled and chuckled at the rowdiness. I wanted to join in, but not knowing how, I just played spectator.

We were the second group to arrive at the resteraunt. We went to the reserved area and all sat down together. Low and behold, Quil took the seat beside me and turned to me,

"Okay im curious about this amazing pizza creation of yours. Mind splitting it?" He asked.

"Sure." I said, I'd never been asked to do such a casual thing. It felt special to me.

Eventually the rest of the club members filled in the room slowly until it was packed and buzzing with post show chatter. We made our pizza orders and tried to unwind. Well, that is, everyone else unwound save for me. I felt awkward, unsure of what to do or say, Quil was cool and mellow in his seat, enjoying the atmosphere.

After a while, it turns out I didn't need to stress so much about making conversation, everyone at our table was happy to participate in a group debate on video games, Quil included. I didn't need to talk, I could just sit back and listen, laughing at jokes and nodding when I agreed. The topic eventually switched to the upcoming Rock Band competition in a few months. Quil, Embry, Jared, and Will were entering as a band. Somehow, that picture in my head was so ridiculous that I couldn't help but let out a guffaw of laughter. They all turned and looked at me. I blushed bright red and looked down. They went back to their conversation and I excused myself to go to the bathroom.

I was dying in my sweatshirt. The heat was cranked in the resteraunt and sweat was starting to accumulate. I took off the shirt and fanned myself. There was no way I could go out without the sweatshirts, I had a camisole underneath that exposed my arms and scars. I had absolutely no desire to have to explain those to anyone.

Right then, the door opened and one of the girls came in. But the door was slow to close, and there was Quil, leaning against the wall staring at my arms.

* * *

**I just want to say thanks to the nice reviews I got recently, they were really sweet.**

**The ideas are really cooking along and I can't stop writing! Expect an update soon!**

**Alasiel**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

I froze, deer in headlights. Shame and humiliation boiling up straight from my feet. He could see my arms, he can see the scars. There wasn't any escape. I could either hide in the stalls or run past him and hope he doesn't catch me. Quil made the decision without me. he came right into the girls room, grabbed my arm and yanked me out and pulled me along. I told him to stop, but he ignored me. instead he dragged me outside, earning us awkward stares from the men at the cashier stand, and around the building so no one could see us. It was cold outside, an immediate remedy to my original sweaty problem.

He backed me up against a wall, one arm on either side of my head. He caught my eyes, and I couldn't look away. The emotions stirring in them was unbeareable. Curiousity, sadness, anger, suspicion, rage, and most of all disappointment. He then backed up and ran a hand through his hair.

"I didn't enquire about the scars at the hospital cause I hoped you would just be able to come out and tell me. in fact I've been hoping since the beginning that you'll even let me have a glimpse of you without hiding or running away." He was mad.

"Enough is enough Claire, tell me about the scars."

I stood with my mouth open, my ears bright red from a mixture of the cold air and embarrassment. I couldn't say anything, so I began to put my sweatshirt back on and turned to go into the resteraunt, trying to avoid the conflict all together. Quil wouldn't let me. He grabbed me and pushed me against the wall again, keeping me there. I struggled and whimpered, I felt trapped and terrified. I didn't want to confront the past, I didn't want him to know my disgusting memories.

"Tell me claire, why won't you let me in?" he asked determined.

I continued to struggle, I clawed at his arm which he wrapped around my waist and brought me up against his chest. I didn't like the contact. It was too personal, to charismatic, to… comforting?

The emotion in my chest was bursting. I felt tears sliding down my cheeks as I continued my fight for freedom, my escape from confronting my memories. I guess Quil felt my tears on his arm, I was crying hard now. Whimpering and sobbing in one. It wasn't loud wailing like I was accustomed to, but just as intense. But Quil didn't let me go. Instead he turned me around so that I was facing his chest, he loosened his grip and kept me close. He put one hand on the back of my head and rested in on his chest. He let me cry.

I don't know how long we stood there, me crying while Quil held me. but it felt nice to be comforted. Whenever I was emotional at the house, no one touched me. they left me alone to fight my sorrows myself. But this was different, this was something else all together. He felt bad. I could tell, he wanted to hold me and comfort me. it wasn't an awkward hold like someone comforting a stranger on the street. It was a genuine atempt to make me feel better.

It was a while, but eventually my sobs turned into mere whimpers and than just silence. Quil guided me over to a bench and sat down with me.

"I'm sorry I scared you." He said quietly, still keeping an arm around me. That arm seemed to be the only source of heat that was keeping me from being hypothermic. He had a high temperature, almost burning me it seemed. But it kept my heart warm. I didn't feel lonely with him touching me. I liked it, a lot.

I nodded and looked down at my hands. I took a deep breath and let it out in a sigh. This is going to hurt, I thought.

And so I told him everything.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

I started with my former life. The singing competitions, my relationship with Rick, how perfect it seemed. When I got to his death, it came out slow and painful. But Quil never judged nor said a word, he listened. He rubbed my back whenever tears threatened to fall, and kept me going. I told him about the singing competition I had won when the news came, the suicide attempt, and the cutting. I told him about being strapped to a bed and put on suicide watch where I was ultimately replaced by the shell I was now. I finished up by telling him about alienating all of my friends.

I finished, and continued to stare at my hands. I than felt the arm tighten and pull me onto Quil's lap. Than another arm snaked around me and pulled me to him.

"I'm so sorry that all happened to you." He whispered, holding me tight in a hug. I only nodded. Unsure of what to do, I had just confessed everything for the first time. It felt weird, a little unnerving knowing someone else new every secret you had, but also relieving. Now he understood my behavior.

Quil gently pushed me off his lap and stood up, "C'mon, lets go eat that pizza creation of yours. And with that we went back into the restaurant. People looked at us and probably thought we were doing things that the stereotypical boy and girl would be off doing. But we knew the truth, we were now friends.

We went to the table where our pizza was just being delivered. The rest of the table gave us odd stares. Embry waggled his eyebrows at me, but I merely rolled my eyes at his immaturity. Will remained cheerfully oblivious.

The pizza was delicious; Quil ate the majority of it whereas I ate only 4 pieces. The atmosphere was light and fun. Everyone had mellowed out and were ready to just relax tomorrow. Which reminded me,

"Quil?" I asked, he turned his head and gracefully said, with a mouthful of pizza,

"Yes?"

"What exactly do you have planned for tomorrow?"

"Wait and see." He said, with an enigmatic smirk playing at his mouth.

We stayed for another hour enjoying ourselves. By than the waiters began to come around with the bills for everyone and we all began to filter out bit by bit. We went to the cashier with our bill, before I could pull out my debit card, Quil laid a twenty on the counter and told them to keep the change.

We exchanged an awkward good bye right before I was badgered into the car by Will. We backed out and were on our way home. Half-way there Will spoke up.

"So are you and Quil a couple or something?"

"We're a couple of friends if that is what you mean."

"Hmph." He murmered, not quite sure what to make of that.

"Why do you ask?"

"I've just noticed you guys are together more and more these days."

"What have you been watching me or something?"

"I always watch and monitor you, if I don't god knows what will happen. I swear if you break another bone mom will have my hide."

I hadn't known this about my brother, I always assumed he just stayed in the backround, keeping a low profile. But it felt nice to know that he was watching over me.

* * *

**Sorry it took so long! I had to focus on my Culminating Project for school so all my writing time went into that for a bit. Enjoy!**

**Alasiel**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

I woke up feeling relaxed, memories of last night rushing back and believe it or not, I was relieved. I had finally told Quil, and if felt like 500 pound of pressure had been lifted off of me. With that thought in mind I got out of bed and took a long hot shower. And that was when my euphoric mood came to a halt. I was uncapping the shampoo when there was a banging on the door,

"Claire there is a boy at the door for you" mum said, soundly slightly giddy about it. I suddenly remembered Quil's enigmatic request to come over at noon, I peaked around the shower curtain and looked at the clock that said 12:00. I panicked to say the least…

I rushed to clean myself off. However, due to my sudden adrenaline rush, I squeezed the shampoo bottle to hard and shot it right into my eye, eliciting a scream. Mom was still at the door, she rushed in to see what was wrong. I heard pounding on the stairs and my bedroom door bang open.

"Whats going on?" I hear Will call out.

"False alarm, shampoo attacked Claire's eye."

"Do you need assistance?" Will asked awkwardly, not wanting to risk seeing me naked.

"Negatory, enemy has been immobilized." I would have rolled my eyes at the military talk if I hadn't been washing shampoo out of my eye.

Once the shampoo was washed out, I quickly finished my shower and went to change into fresh clothing. When I went to the mirror to inspect my appearance I saw my poor eye was completely red. _Great _I thought to myself, _just when I thought I was going to have a good day._

I made my way downstairs just as my mom was rushing out the door.

"Your friend is in the kitchen dear, Will left for work and I'm off to meet Rick." And with that she was gone. I took a moment to gather myself before heading into the kitchen. Quil's back was facing me while perusing one of mom's home magazines. I precariously peeked over his shoulder to see he was looking at an article about cleaning products.

"You know most of those are toxic right?" I spoke, giving Quil a start.

"Jeez give a guy a little warning!" he said, dramtically putting his hand over his heart, "I swear you'll be the death of me." I only rolled my eyes.

"So why are you at my house today?" I asked, only to be answered with a citrusy smell wafting from the oven. Quil walked over and opened the oven, pulling out a pie pan.

"Voila!" he stated, placing the pie in front of me, "Peach pie!" he sat back down with a grin.

I was shocked and a little moved, "you made this for me?" He nodded, managing to look proud and bashful at the same time, "Why?"

"Well you stated the other day that there was no such thing as peach pie, so naturally I had to prove you wrong. I used my grandma's secret recipe." He explained. I couldn't help but smirk,

"Still trying to win battles Ateara?"

"Not trying Posey, winning." He said, "take a bite and see."

Giving him an eye roll I went to rab two forks. Sitting down I plunged a fork into the pie and brought out a hefty chunk. Making as though it was the most mundane thing ever, I ate the piece, and then I ate my words.

"oh my god what is that!" I moaned, savoring the gooey deliciousness that was making my taste buds dance. Quil had a shit eating grin on his face,

"that, my dear, is peach pie." He boated proudly, "now tell me I'm the best and bow down."

"You're so full of shit your eyes are brown." I murmered while taking another bite of the pie.

"for that you don't deserve pie!" Quil made to take the pan away but I grabbed it first, jumping off my stool and running out of the kitchen with Quil hot on my tail. I was two steps from the safety of the hall bathroom when two arms wrapped around my waist and lifted up. Quil ignored me as I struggled to get out of his grasp. Then idea popped into my head and I grinned devilishly,

"So you love this pie right?" Quil stopped for a sec.

"uh…duh!" he said.

"would you like some?" And smacked the pie on his face in a way that would make the Marx brothers proud. He went still and I stopped laughing. _Shit did I hurt him? _He slowly reached up for the pie and pulled it from his face, bits of crumbs falling to the ground, revealing sticky crust and peach filling stuck all over his face. His eyes grew sinister and a smile came from his lips,

"Now its war!" and with that he grabbed my waist and hugged me to him and began nuzzling my hair and face with his, getting me equally coated in the desert. I shrieked and giggled, trying to get out of his arms without avail. After nuzzling me some more, Quil held me arms length away to inspect his work. I was too busy giggling to give him a sufficient glare,

"We have an out door shower, lets get this stuff off." I said, leading him to the back door and around the house. Once there I grabbed the shower head (which was connected to a hose), and turned it onto cold and aimed it at Quil, soaking him as payback. He yelped and attempted to sheild himself from the spray.

"TURN IT OFF!" He shouted.

"I'M SORRY I CAN'T HEAR YOU! IM TOO BUSY GETTING MY REVENGE!" Laughing like a crazy person. I couldn't remember the last time I'd had this much fun, and I was loving every minute of it.

Finally Quil got ahold of the shower head and pointed it right back at me, getting me sufficiently soaked as well. I took the opportunity to wash some of the gunk off my face and out of my hair. After having a little more fun spraying one another I turned off the shower and sheepishly grinned at the two of us.

"well well well, little miss ice queen has a mischevious side," He stated with a satisfactory grin. I shrugged and giggled again. It suddenly got quiet as I realized Quil was looking at me.

"I like that," he said, "hearing you giggle, its nice."

I blushed and looked down, "thanks." I said, not quite knowing what to do next. I suddenly felt Quil draw closer, I reciprocated the motion and looked up to meet his eyes. I couldn't look away, he drew me in closer and I felt him lean in. My eyes began to shut.

Bzzzz bzzzzz!

I tore myself out of his grasp and stepped back to create some distance. I heard him mutter something like a swear word while he pulled out his cell phone. He read the text he'd gotten and swore again.

"My ride is here." He said.

"Oh," was all I could say, my mind still reeling from the moment we had just had, "Come this way." And I led him to the side gate and out to the driveway.

* * *

**I know I am completely evil and a terrible person for not updating in months, but here it is! **


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

I felt… awkward… I think…?

I quickly said goodbye to Quil and scurried into the house, not wanting to endure the suffocating atmosphere anymore, was he about to kiss me? It seemed like it, and what scared me more was that I wanted it to happen. I'd never been kissed before, so I had no idea what the signs were or what to do if it were to happen.

A part of me wanted to call Kim, but it had been months since we talked so it would have been awkward. I had no idea what I was doing. I didn't even know if he actually felt that way about me. He probably didn't, I couldn't think of reasons why he would or could. I was a mess…

I rewound todays events in my mind, remembering eating the pie he had baked for me, how fun it was getting pie all over each other, and our water fight out back. I couldn't remember having that much fun in a long time, I felt my face burn when I remembered his proximity.

His body temperature is so warm, it made me want him to wrap himself around me like an electric blanket. Not to mention those eyes, looking in them made my heart leap into my throat. _What the hell is happening to me!_ Before I could examine these thoughts anymore I had to clean up. Just then I heard my phone vibrate on the kitchen counter.

Don't get any more shampoo in those eyes, they're nice as they are.

My heart stopped, no one EVER compliments or flatters me. I could feel the blush spread across my face, what the hell do I respond with?

Thank you, I will try.

I turned my phone off, feeling extremely on edge and off kilter, stuff I wasn't familiar with. I ran upstairs and took a shower, scrubbing the remaining crumbs and gunk out of my hair, avoiding getting shampoo in my eyes. I changed into fresh sweats and a t shirt and began cleaning my mess up. After and hour the place was spotless. I was sad to throw away the pie; it had been utterly delicious.

I was home alone for the night, Will spending time with his friends practicing guitar hero and Mom out on a date. I was just sitting down to start channel surfing when there was a knock at the door. Thinking it was the food I ordered, I grabbed the blank check and pen on the side table and opened the door, not looking to see who it was,

"How much do I owe you?" I said while poising the pen over the check to write in the right amount.

"Several hours of slaving over a hot stove and having a pie shoved in your face should just about do it." A deep voice said. My head whipped upward to find the amused face of Quil standing there with his hands in his pockets.

"What are you doing here?" I said, my heart pounding, suddenly pictures of the almost-kiss flashing in my mind. I felt my face heat up and began pushing those thoughts away, "did you forget something?"

"Ummm not exactly…" He said, looking a little awkward. I started freaking out, HE'S GOING TO TRY TO KISS ME AGAIN! RUN! HIDE! GET OUT!

"What does that m-mean?" I asked, trying to calm my panicked state of mind with no avail.

"I was wondering if you would like to go on a date," He asked, staring at his shoes, then looking up into my eyes, "With me?"

* * *

**Yes I am well aware that I am a terrible person for not updating in FOREVER and then leaving you with a cliffhanger yet again. I'll try to be better, I got people on my ass to update this story. I love you all for sticking with it so far!**


End file.
